Changes
by Reese Craven
Summary: Complete! Harry discovers that he's gay... and pines after his godfather. Warning: Plot dies after Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Changes  
  
Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately, or if I did there would be a magical bunny that would be called Malfoy and anyway I don't wanna be sued. Just enjoy! Summary: A first person point of view from Harry about being gay and wanting his godfather.  
  
People change. I am no exception. At 13, I never would of guess I would find myself in a band and a pro Qudditch player. It seems a little farfetched doesn't it? Harry Potter more of a celebrity than I was at birth. And above all, I am gay. Yes I Harry Potter am gay. I think I realized it when I was 14 and right after a Qudditch match I watched Oliver Wood take a shower. I didn't mean to. I just walked in on him. The fact that I got an erection from just watching him wash himself should have been my first hint. The second hint should have been when I would think of my own godfather Sirius in the shower while stroking myself. But no one expects the golden Gryffindor to be gay. Not one time did I act upon my impulses. Well, except the time Malfoy came on to me and I kissed him. That was bad. I am glad he didn't tell anyone. Probably because he had enjoyed it too. I never thought I would be able to find love. No man, but many girls, would want to be Mr. Harry Potter. At least I didn't think so. I at 15 had a very unusual crush on my dad's best friend. There were times when we were alone in, which I wanted to climb on top of him and rape him again and again. My everything evolved around him. When I thought he was gone I cried and even thought of killing myself. But I knew Sirius wanted me to live and be happy. I vowed to myself that I would never ever love again. Not even pretend to love someone. So I broke with Cho. I started to date her in hopes that she could change me to be straight. It didn't work. Even though I doubt it would of. I broke her heart. Oh well. It was better than pretending I actually liked her and as she gave me head I thought of Sirius. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself.  
  
Time went by. My friends noticed I had lost interest in almost everything. Even my beloved Qudditch and didn't really care about my friends. My schoolwork was also neglected more than before. I didn't even care when Malfoy insulted me. Or that Snape was yet again picking on me. I was a heartbroken boy. Nothing else mattered. I went on this way for the longest time. I didn't notice that something was wrong with the world around me. On night as I wallowed in self-pity for the third time that week, I was captured by Death Eaters. They planned to kill me but I convinced Voldemort to face me himself. Only a simple contest to see who was the better wizard. It was also a diversion. I had a better chance of living if I faced him myself than being murdered by some Death Eaters. So it was Voldemort and I. No one else was there. Little did I know almost the whole wizarding community had come to rescue me. I was so scared. Nothing could have prepared me for this moment that I would stand in front of him wishing him dead for killing my parents. I almost didn't have the guts to kill him. He told me the story about my parents and how they tried to protect me but in the end, as he pointed out to several times, but failed. I was in tears by the time he began to mock my mother. So I was extremely angry so I lifted up my wand and said the curse "Avada Kevadara." Not just for revenge for myself. I also did it for he killing my mum and dad forcing me to spend 17 years of hell with the Dursley's. I did it for Sirius the only person I had loved and all of Voldemort's other victims.  
  
I watched the green light hit him square in the chest and he fell and turned to ash. I don't remember much after that. The power of the spell tired me out so I collapsed and the last thing I remembered was Lupin saying my name. I woke up in the hospital wing with someone asleep next to me. I couldn't tell who it was only because it was in the middle of the night and I didn't have my glasses. I could tell it was a male. But it wasn't Ron. It was a man. So I figured it was Lupin. And I went back to sleep. I woke up the next morning to find me surrounded by people. Everyone was cheering that I was alive. Hermonie was kissing me. And Ron kept on slapping my back. I asked for my glasses. I put them on and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I rubbed my eyes making sure I wasn't imaging things.  
  
"Sirius? Are...Is...Are...is that you?"  
  
He nodded. "I am here Harry." He looked just like he did when he escaped from Azkaban. His face was sunken in and he was pale. His hair was washed and brushed. It looked the same except for the gray hairs beginning at his temple. I began to cry. My love was alive. I would never have to see the Dursley's again. Voldemort was gone and I was free to live with Sirius even if it was only for a few months. Dumbledore tried to explain to me what was going on but I was too distracted with Sirius. He was alive and that's all that mattered. Dumbledore said Sirius's name and caught my attention.  
  
"Remember when he fell into the curtain?" " Yes"  
  
"It turns out that was the Death Eater's plan to trap the Sirius in the curtain and then retrieve him and take him prisoner."  
  
"Yeah. Living like an animal in bloody cage for these 2 years. I was about ready to go insane. Thanks to you Harry I am free. With the confession from Pettigrew, I am now a free man to take care of you just like I always wanted to. Won't it be great? Living with me?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yes. No more Dursley's and I can live as a wizard I born to be." He gave me a smile and I died inside. I hope no one was noticing the bulge that I was beginning to show in the sheets. That night I fell asleep a very happy man. Sirius was alive. Now I could love him. It was the first sense of happiness I felt in almost 2 years.  
  
Sirius stuck around for my graduation and we headed back together to our new home the house of Black. I made sure I got a room close to his so it would be much easier to walk on him. But I found out I could hear him and the girl he just happened to meet in the other room fucking and realized this wasn't the best place to be. I was jealous. I wanted to be his bitch and hear him call my name not Jane or Sarah. The urges the fuck him became so strong. Like one time we were sitting around the breakfast table and he was shirtless. I started to get turned on. At the breakfast table. I tried my best to get rid of it but he was now staring at me and asking if something was wrong. It only made it worse. So I had to excuse myself from the breakfast table and went into the bathroom to fix it. It was a hopeless battle. Sirius was straight and I wasn't. He would never want me.  
  
One day after I realized I couldn't take it anymore I told him was going to play professional Qudditch. He looked at me and smiled. He told me I was welcome with him any time. We had been living together for almost 2 years and I just couldn't take the fact he could never love me more than just a friend or how had put it as his own son. So I left. I made it as a seeker on the British team and we won 3 years of championship titles. That was until I fell off my broom and was deemed unable to play. Sirius was at each game. Cheering me on. Even after my fall he was at the hospitable with me keeping me company and driving me crazy. I was released in the care of Sirius and I found myself back in his house next to his bedroom. I stayed there for another year. I left to pursue a music career. I played lead guitar in a band. Sirius gave me the same damn speech. I said ok and left with my band not to return for another 5 years. The band broke up and I decided I was going home.  
  
At this time I had decided to dye my hair blonde. I also got rid of my glasses and my once scrawny build was now muscular. Also a bunch of rumors had begun to circulate that I was gay. Which wasn't a lie. I was rumored to be dating our band's lead singer. That wasn't true. We just had a little fuck that was heard by the crew and band members. I learned not to have hot erotic gay sex right before a show. Sirius smiled as he opened the door to me.  
  
"How's it going. I heard your band broke up." He said smiling really sexy.  
  
"Yeah. Aren't you going to let me in?"  
  
He stepped aside and l walked into the living room. Nothing had changed. It was obvious that no women had stepped in there since that summer in which I found out about the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"I left your room the way you left it."  
  
"A mess?"  
  
He smiled again. Damn the beautiful smile of his. "Of course."  
  
I took my things upstairs and lay down on my bed. It was still soft and my room was still left in chaos. Clothes everywhere. I still had papers stacked in the corners. The only difference was it wasn't dusty and smelled nice.  
  
There was a knock at the door. I didn't need to ask who it was and simply said come in. He opened the door wearing a tight black shirt and tan pants. He had to be close to 50 but I still thought he was very attractive. Why hadn't noticed what he was wearing when he opened the door? It didn't matter. He was in my room looking at me with that handsome face of his while I lay on my bed fantasizing about him in the shower with me. My pants were beginning to get really uncomfortable. I should of known I would never be his. His voice brought me back to reality.  
  
"Harry are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah" I wanted to add 'for you yes'  
  
"Well in the past 5 years I have learned how to cook."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"We won't have to live on Poptarts anymore." He said.  
  
"Good the both of us are skinny as it is."  
  
We both laughed. I began to wonder why I had ever left this man. His voice gave me chills all the way down to my spine. The way he licked his dry lips looked very suggestive to me in my current state of mind. I watched as his tongue played with the bottom half of his thin red lips. I began to wonder what his tongue would feel like playing with mine and...  
  
"Harry? Is there anything wrong? Do I have anything on my face?"  
  
"No." I imaged he asked me that right after he had given me head. All I could hope was Sirius hadn't noticed I had said it in a very seductive voice.  
  
"Okay Harry. Dinner should be done in a half an hour. I will call you when it is done." I nodded and watched turn and leave.  
  
I remained still on my bed. How could I be thinking this about Sirius? How come I wanted to fuck my godfather so bad? Maybe it was kinky. Maybe I wanted to be called boy and be with a true man. Or maybe it was the fact he had always been that damn sexy. I didn't know. That's when I began to wonder. How come Sirius wasn't married? Most men his age had grandkids by now. Then again he was a supposed mass murder. That would have made it a bit hard to find a wife. Another thing was on my mind. He must of known that I would be coming back to him. Or else he could have changed my room into another storage room. At least he would have gotten rid of my stuff. Was Sirius hoping I would come back to him? Oh I had to know. I heard that sexy voice call me down for dinner.  
  
I walked down into the kitchen. He had his back to me. I couldn't help but look at his firm, tight ass of my godfather. He turned around all too quickly for me to thoroughly enjoy it.  
  
"Uh Harry? Aren't you going to sit down?"  
  
I was back into reality. "Yeah. It's just I thought I saw a mouse."  
  
"Oh those things are all over the place."  
  
I sat in front of him wanting to gaze in those blue eyes of his. I made sure I brushed his knee with my hand as I sat down. I hoped he wouldn't notice. He didn't.  
  
"Sorry that all I have is leftovers. It is hard to eat all this food when you are the only one who lives here." He pushed a bowl of soup in my place.  
  
"That's okay. It beats eating cold pizza and Burger King."  
  
He chuckled softly. Then he did the horrible most arousing thing. He began to blow on his hot soup. I watched as he began to blow. His lips made a small O and watched as he put the spoon in his mouth. I didn't see the spoon go into his mouth. All I saw was my cock going in and disappearing into Sirius's mouth.  
  
"Harry? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah." I lied. All I hoped was he wouldn't look under the table and see the bulge in my pants. He smiled and chuckled again as he looked at me. "You've changed." He said  
  
"I have?" I asked.  
  
"Blonde Harry?"  
  
"Oh that." I replied running a hand through my hair.  
  
"Are there any piercings or tattoos I should know about?" He asked jokingly.  
  
Well the only way he was going to see them was if he decided to pull my pants out and whip out  
  
my cock so I just answered no.  
  
He shrugged it of and began to eat again. I began to only pick at my food. I was having an erection and the only person who could fix it wouldn't. Then I realized I needed to know if Sirius was still seeing anyone. If not then maybe he would be able to see me more than just his godson.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Sirius shifted uneasily in his chair. "No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering if I would have to sleep downstairs tonight."  
  
"Well to tell the truth Harry I haven't had a girlfriend since you left."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Was Sirius in love with me and is only now able to work out his feelings for me? I had to test. I had to know if Sirius would accept me. So I asked him another question.  
  
"What about boyfriends?'  
  
Sirius bit his lower lip. He didn't even look me in the eyes. He began to laugh uneasily. "You're joking right Harry?"  
  
"No Sirius. Are you possibly gay?"  
  
He couldn't even answer me in the eye when he said no. He got up from the table and went to do the dinner dishes.  
  
That was enough proof for me to commence onto the second stage of my test. As of that moment I had a feeling Sirius wasn't being truthful with me. So I finished my supper and walked over to the sink where his back was turned to me. Thank goodness he was turned away from me or else we would have seen my erection. I was very quiet as I set my bowl in the sink very gently. I stood behind him watching only for a few seconds. Then I came to the conclusion 'I'm Harry Potter and I should always get what I want.' I had grown since I was a teenager and I was about as tall as he was. So I put my hand on his shoulder and my hand began to stoke his arm. I had waited 9 long years to do this and here I was stroking his arm. He didn't stop what he was doing. I began to pull myself closer to Sirius until my cock was directly in the middle of his lower back.  
  
"Do you feel that? That's cause I want you. My dick doesn't lie."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I forgot to mention. I am gay. I have been for a while now. Almost all while you were the only man I thought about and still do now."  
  
He dropped what he was washing in the sink. That was the reaction I wanted. I laughed softly.  
  
"It seems to me that you might want me too."  
  
"I wanted to tell you Harry, it is I just didn't want you to think I was-"  
  
With my free hand I pulled him to face me. This was the moment. My boyhood fantasies were about to become a reality. I leaned in and kissed him. The pressure his lips were giving me told me he wanted me to do more. I began to part my lips. He did the same. My tongue began to explore all there was to his mouth. I was moaning and he began to moan someone's name I knew it was not my own. I pulled back. His eyes had a misty look to them. Then he said the name again.  
  
"James..."  
  
I was hurt it was my father he wanted not me. I looked at him once more and couldn't stand the look he was giving me. So I ran. Not knowing where I would end up. I also didn't care I just couldn't stay there with Sirius never wanting to look back.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Review! Tell me how much I suck, or whatever. 


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

Changes **Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did do you think Malfoy would've gotten out of the ferret body?

Authors Note: Wow. I'm surprised. I didn't expect so many of you to like my story. Make sure you review and let me know if this piece of crap is any good and if I should continue! Thanks to all who reviewed! By the way…I pretty much combined part 2 and 3 because of 's new no tolerance policy. So, since part 3 was more or less just a sex scene, I deleted it and added what was left over to this, so both parts are here in one. Sorry about the confusion. I just don't want my account deleted. If you want the NC-17 bit, just go the the silver snitch dot com. (the silver snitch . com ) Remove the spaces. Thanks!

**To The Reviewers:**

**Star and Pixie-** Don't worry! It will be Harry and Siri!

**Padfootz-luver-** I'm glad you liked it! I hope this is a good enough addition to the story. Let me know, k?

**Larissa-** Thanks for liking it!

**Mayya- **Thanks again for reading it. I don't really think Sirius is gay as far as the books go, but you Harry and Sirius do make a cute couple. P.S. One night in Hell rocks!

**Angels Whisper- **Yay! There's more!

**Sirius's pussy cat- **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you thought my portrayal was realistic. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Eternal Cosmos()- **Sorry! There's only a mention of what he's talking about. Please don't kill me!

**JessBGW- **Don't ya love twists? Thanks!

**Lilchick- **To answer your question…read my new chapter! Sirius explains all! Thanks.

**Brooke- **Thanks! I'm so PROUD!

**Jen-** Sorry! Don't worry, it'll be allright in the end!

**(Part 3's Reviews)**

**Padfootz-luvr- **Thanks!

**Angels Whisper- **Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**Jen'-** We'll see who jumps who. Thanks for reading!

**lilchick- **Here's your naughty chapter!

Eric2- Thanks. 

**Doneril-** Yes! A shower scene! I'm a teenage girl too so I do know how we can act:! Thanks!

**Lizzie24- **Thanks. I did try. And…um…that arrow was interesting wasn't it? Thank-you.

**Madame-x- **I hope this chapter came out quick enough! I'm so proud of myself! My first reviewer's declaration of hate because I wrote a cliffhanger…(sniff-sniff) Thanks!

**Sirius's pussy cat- **This is your favorite? (tear, tear). Wow. I feel so…honored. Sirius and Harry do make nice couple. And I'm glad my explanation of the James thing was good enough.

**Reaka- **Ha! When I started writing this, I wasn't picking on you. But now seems like such a good opportunity…never mind. I'm glad you actually liked it though.

**Kaiya- **Yay! I'm glad you think my story is cute. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**And Thanks To All Who Reviewed That I Might Have Missed!**

"Harry, wait!" Sirius called after me. I kept running. It hurt. To him I'd always be a carbon copy of my father, never anything else. Pretty soon there was nowhere else to run. I wanted to cry but I felt so empty. Instead I took the least direct route to my room. Sometimes walking helps to calm me down.

I could hear Sirius calling for me. I closed the door and locked it, then made my way over to the corner where my guitar sat. After picking it up, I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Not now Sirius, I don't want to be lied to," I said sitting on my bed and deftly tuning the instrument.

"Harry, I don't plan on lying. I just want to explain. Now, come on, let me in," Sirius said, his voice slightly muffled by the door. Even being upset, that voice did things to me.

I played a few chords idly. "No. I'm just my father's replacement to you. That's all there is to say, so just go away," I said playing a random tune off the top of my head.

Sirius sighed. "Harry I'm coming in. _Alohamora._" And of course the door opened.

"Damn. I forgot you could do that," I said looking up.

"Look Harry. Downstairs things just happened so quickly. One second I'm washing dishes, the next we're kissing and my old guy brain is too slow to process information," Sirius said.

"Sirius-" I started before he cut me off.

"I'm not excusing what I said. But I think you'd understand better if I explain. When you're father and I were still at Hogwarts, we had a little fling," He said.

"A little fling?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Sirius let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. The kiss earlier, just reminded me of that. You know, the whole you looking like him thing."

"I dyed my hair blonde to get away from that comment!" I said. "Just leave me alone," I said brushing past him and heading for the bathroom.

It was interesting. I was acting like a hormonal teenage girl. Just 10 minutes ago I was in love with Sirius and now I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. Instead of opening the door I hit it and hurt my hand in the process.

"Stupid door," I muttered walking in and slamming the door shut. I pulled off my shirt and turned on the water to adjust it to a good showering temperature. After stripping out of the rest of my clothes, I turned on the shower and jumped in.

The warm water felt soothing on my tense muscles. I was just beginning to relax when Sirius started talking.

"You know Harry, your father dyed his hair blonde for about a day. He just wanted to test it. Of course James changed it back to normal after the tenth guy asked him out."

"Really," I said rinsing the shampoo from my hair.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I know you do most of what you do to get out of your father's shadow. The way I treat you probably doesn't help. I know it must be hard for you to be put in one mold and no one letting you make your own," Sirius said.

"Why can't you just accept me as Harry?" I asked.

Sirius was suddenly in the shower wrapping his arms around me. "I can."

Read and review please. I know that was kind of short, but yeah. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Let me know!

Changes **Part 3**

As I said last time, this whole chapter was more or less NC-17. But if you want the missing scene, leave your email address in a review and I'll send it to you.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get out of the shower. The water is starting to get cold," I said standing up and turning the water off.

"Good idea," Sirius said also getting up. "Let's continue this in our room shall we?" He said with a seductive wink.

I smiled and followed him out of the bathroom, down the hallway, into his room, and under the covers of his bed.

"I don't know about you, but we old guys need some rest after something as amazing as that," Sirius said wrapping his still wet arms around me.

"Yeah. Sleep sounds good," I said snuggling against him.

A sudden thought struck me as I lay there next to Sirius. Some things may change, like my hair or my attitude. But my bond to Sirius never would. I love him and nothing else matters.

A/N: Sorry about that you guys, but I don't want my account deleted. Remember, if you want the scenes, go to the silver snitch . com! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Sirius Black. If I did, I'd probably have something better to do than ramble on like I tend to. Please don't sue me. I don't even have enough money to afford a law suit. Then again, I don't really have enough for paper at the moment.  
  
Authors Note- Hey! I'm finally back. Spending a weekend with my best friend helped me think...though how I don't know. Anyhow, here's the newest chapter of Changes! There might even be some plot this time, as shocking as that sounds. Read and write me a nice review! (Or if you feel like telling me that I'm disturbed, that would be fine too.)  
  
Warnings- This is slash. Guy on guy kinda thing. This chapter introduces Mpreg. If you don't like that, read no further. I doubt this chapter will have anything to R rated, but that is the overall stories rating. Make sure you pay attention to it.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Reaka: You got turned on? (blink blink). Okay. Thanks. I think. (You know I'm just kidding. Enjoy this chapter!)  
  
FlowOfBlackRoses: Yay! Glad you liked my story!  
  
Remy'sSnuggleBuddy: I know this was pretty much a sex fic. As I said before, I started writing out of boredom. You can't expect much of a plot when you write like that. But don't worry. There's more plot in this one.  
  
Kaiya: Ha ha! Shhhh! You're not supposed to mention anything in the review about future chapters! Shame on you! And once more ha ha! Read and Review for me leprechaun!  
  
Changes Part 4  
  
Here I am, the famous Harry Potter boy who lived, wizard of the year, man who defeated Voldemort- Pregnant. Why am I pregnant? Oh I don't know...maybe because Sirius is a fucking idiot. Lets start at the beginning shall we.  
  
Sirius and I threw a party, celebrating our 5-month anniversary. I drank too much that night. Why alcohol was there, I'll never know but if I had to guess, I'd say it was Sirius. Again trying to see how funny it is to get random people intoxicated.  
  
The next morning I woke up with a major hangover. Even walking down the stairs and finding Sirius only in pajama pants didn't make me feel better.  
  
"Good morning Harry," Sirius said very cheerfully.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"What? What did I do now." That's when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly on my cheek.  
  
"Why do you have to be all cheerful?"  
  
"You don't like it when I'm happy to see you?"  
  
"No. It's because I have a headache."  
  
"Hangover? Is that all? Well while I'm in town today I'll go ask Severus to give me a hangover potion and you'll be all better soon enough."  
  
He kissed me and told me to go back to bed. For some reason I had a bad feeling. But I unfortunately ignored my instincts. Note to self. Never ignore gut instincts. Sirius came into our room and woke me up. He was carrying a small vial. I couldn't read the label because I didn't have my glasses or contacts in. I wish I had.  
  
"Here Harry drink this. If this doesn't work I'll make you feel better. Even if it does work I'll make you feel better."  
  
I drank the potion and after I was drinking it, I found Sirius's tongue in its place. We spent the next hour making love to one another, but as I lay in Sirius's arms, I realized I still had the headache. It wasn't a profound as before. I was drunk on Sirius and it didn't matter. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
Sirius cursed and got out of bed pulling back on his clothes. He looked out the window to see who it was.  
  
"That old git."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Severus. He always has to ruin it for me."  
  
"Sirius. You do realize you are older than him."  
  
"Yes. But I look better."  
  
"I don't know...he's gotten pretty good looking over the years," I said sarcastically.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't mess with my mind Harry." He left the room and moments later I heard the front door open.  
  
"WHAT?!!?" I heard Sirius yell.  
  
"You took the wrong potion mutt! Can't you read?" Severus demanded.  
  
After hearing the exchange, I pulled on a pair of pants and ran down the stairs. "Please tell me I didn't hear what I think I did," I said crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"Oh God. A half-naked Potter. No need to guess what you were up to before I caught the mutts mistake. Too bad I came too late...that is if you haven't already taken the potion?" Severus asked turning his gaze to me.  
  
The first thought to cross my mind was 'oh shit'. Of course I didn't know why at the time. I was soon to find out.  
  
"Sirius...what did you give me?" I said in an eerily calm voice.  
  
"Heh-heh...well...see...I love you," Sirius said non-helpfully. I turned to Severus again knowing that was all I was about to get out of Sirius. Before Severus could speak, Sirius cut in again with, "Remember Harry. I really really really love you."  
  
"Well then, let me express my deepest sympathy. Apparently that moron gave you a fertility potion. Then moments later fucked you," Severus said.  
  
I opened my mouth but soon shut it again. I looked at Sirius, opened my mouth again, then passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
When I woke up, Sirius was holding me and Severus was busy making me drink various potions.  
  
"You can stop! I'm awake, I'm awake!" I said rolling over so my face was against Sirius's chest.  
  
"Potter, drink this one and we will be finished. I will use a charm and the combining effect will tell us if you are indeed pregnant. A blue aura will form around you if it's a boy, pink if it's a girl, and white if you managed to be impeccably lucky and not have anything at all.  
  
I downed the drink as quickly as possible. I wanted to know. Severus muttered something and pointed his wand at me. I still can't figure out what he said, though I'm sure it was in Latin, that being the language we cast all spells in.  
  
Suddenly there was a pink light surrounding me. "Fuck," was all I managed to say.  
  
"I'll leave you guys alone. Don't worry either. I'm not telling anybody," Severus said getting up to leave.  
  
"Thanks Severus. But earlier you said you were sorry I'm in trouble. Why?"  
  
"Third generation of Potters. This will be worse. It's combined with a Black," Severus stated simply and left.  
  
"Sirius. What are we going to do? Do you think we'll be able to handle this? I don't know if I'm ready for a kid," I said gripping his shirt.  
  
"We'll figure it out. I'm sure we'll make good parents. Even if we go through hell figuring out how to do it."  
  
He had no idea how right he was.  
  
How was that? Review please! 


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Since J.K. Rowling killed Sirius, I think I deserve to have him. Okay. I don't own him. I never do...  
  
Authors Note: Sorry its been so long since my last update. Some of my friends like to read what I'm writing as I go, so it took a while to get it back from them. At any rate, there is some very light gay sex in here. Yay! It doesn't go into much detail so don't expect it. Remember. Slash. Don't read if it offends you. For the rest of you, read and Review!  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Kim- Glad you're liking it!  
  
Angels Whisper- If you're crazy then I am too. I laughed a lot when I wrote this. Thanks for reading!  
  
Mrs. Sniffy- I think it can be arranged for Remus to be the godfather...aww...That's such a cute idea! Thanks!  
  
Mandie/snuffles- Thanks!  
  
Padfootz-luvr- And aww again!  
  
Jen- I'm...uh...sorry? I guess I can't make everyone happy. Somone asked for more plot, you're more or less asking for less of it. I'm sorry.  
  
Kaiya- Sure. Thanks.  
  
Sirius-gal-4-eva- Don't worry. I still have a few chapters left...  
  
Elizabeth Turner- Aside from spelling 'right' wrong, you've got it! I like that line you gave me so I might use it...hmm...thanks!  
  
Praenubilus- It's awesome? Yay! You're awesome! And I've got more for you!  
  
Vampiress_06- Sure you use different names, but no fair reviewing 3 times! : )  
  
Cicy- Thanks!  
  
Changes Part 5  
  
I thought that once I told Sirius my feelings, everything would get better. And it did. For about 5 months. Then I got pregnant. Suddenly Sirius and I were put through hell.  
  
"Do you need anything Harry?" Sirius asked me one afternoon when I was 4 months pregnant.  
  
"Well, maybe some pickles and ice cream?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Pickles and ice cream? Harry, I don't know if we have those," Sirius said wincing slightly at my food choice.  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Oh Harry, of course I do," Sirius said giving me a hug and kissing me on the forehead. "I'll go see if we have what you want."  
  
He left the room, leaving me sniffling while attempting to read a book on parenting. Moments later, he re entered the room and handed me what I asked for. I smiled up at him and dropped the cut up slices of pickles into my rocky road ice cream. Sirius had to leave the room because the smell was making him sick.  
  
Now when you are pregnant, your hormones are crazy. One minute you want to murder the guy who knocked you up and the next you want him to fuck you senseless. Sirius really hated those days. One morning I woke up hating everything. I even hated to color of my and Sirius's room which didn't make any sense since I was the one who picked it out.  
  
I was about 5 months along and beginning to show. I cursed Sirius and his dick for putting me through this. Sirius was attempting to cook again. I could smell the burnt toast and bacon. The smoke alarm was beginning to go off. So much for him learning how to cook. I was not in the mood to be bothered. I went downstairs and there was the idiot putting out the fire in the microwave.  
  
"What the hell Sirius! I was trying to sleep! Are you so fucking stupid that you can't even work the microwave right!"  
  
He looked back to where I stood. He smiled and replied, "Well good morning to you too, Harry love.  
  
That little remark pissed me off.  
  
"You think that smile of your will make me feel better? This is all your fault Sirius. If you could actually tell the difference between a fertility potion and hang over potion then we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
Sirius had put out the fire. He looked back at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his with frustration. He came over to me and put his arms around me. He knew exactly how to calm me down.  
  
"Harry. You think you're the only one going through hell? I am too. You're not exactly the happiest person to be around. But I know I have to be patient with you. Even when you're not pregnant you can still act like a little bitch." He laughed softly. I kissed him gently and told him that I loved him.  
  
We headed upstairs. On the way, we argued a little over who was going through the worst hell.  
  
"You're so sexy when you're angry," he said with a cute seductive little grin; the one he knows I have no power whatsoever to resist. (I swear he uses that to his advantage.)  
  
"I hate you," I whispered as he softly kissed my neck. My emotions were running high, so I cried the entire 2 hours, 26 minutes and 32 seconds of him making sweet love to me.  
  
"Harry? Do you want me to stop?" Sirius asked me while I cried.  
  
"No. I want you so bad Sirius," I answered.  
  
"Why exactly are you crying?" He asked me.  
  
"I...don't know!" That made me cry harder.  
  
"Shh...love its okay," Sirius whispered lowering his mouth to my neck.  
  
And he proceeded to prove it. 6 times.  
  
I soon found out being pregnant is not the worst part of child bearing. It's the birth that hurts like hell.  
  
Tell me what you think! Review please! Thank you in advance! 


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Why? Why can't the pretty things belong to me? Oh well. The only thing I claim to own is their daughter. And she's just as non-existent as they are. So ha! Yay to me!  
  
Authors Note: Yes! A new chapter. I've had the worst case of writer's block on this story lately. Sadly, the only thing I've been able to work on writing is the ending. Hmm....Okay. I don't really have much to say other than remember the rating, even though nothing bad happens in this chapter. Aren't my warning's starting to become redundant? Anyway, Read and Review!  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Eric2- Interesting twist are my specialty. Thanks!  
  
Rosie Cotton- Wow. Thanks!  
  
Sirius-gal-4-eva- Pretty much at the beginning. Damn. I'm becoming predictable.  
  
Cicy- Thanks!  
  
Ladyrinbostar13- GOOD! Glad you think so.  
  
Elizabeth Turner- Feel the love! Thanks!  
  
Serinthia- Huh? Okay!  
  
Jess- Sorry...I'm glad you like my story enough to keep reading it, even if you don't like the content. :) Thanks!  
  
Mrs. Sniffy- Wow! I'm glad you like it so much! But...I know most Sirius/James fics, Sirius get pregnant. Somehow, with Sirius/Harry, I can't see Harry as the dominant one. Who knows? Maybe next time? Can't wait to write all their reactions...though its going to have to wait until at least the next chapter. And for your second review...yeah, Harry will be just a bit pissed, but that's life. Hehe. Enjoy.  
  
Pure Raven- Sorry. I like them together. But a good internal conflicts good for you. Thanks!  
  
Jlarinda- Last time I checked, Harry isn't a bird, so I doubt he could lay an egg. In any case, its bound to be painful as you will see in this chapter! Cheers!  
  
AND THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS THAT I DIDN'T SAY IT TOO IN CASE I FORGOT!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"Damn you Sirius!" I screamed as another painful contraction hit my body.  
  
So far I had been laying there for what seemed to me like an eternity, but was actually only about 8 hours. Though I can't say Sirius felt any better. After all, I was taking out my irritation on his hand. Sirius simply gritted his teeth and wisely said nothing. My doctor finally came in, but laughed when he saw Sirius.  
  
"Well, never thought I'd see you at the hospital for anything but minor magical problems," He smiled.  
  
Sirius managed to growl out, "Shut-up. Take care of Harry."  
  
"All right. Harry, I want you to push with the next contraction," The doctor said, surprisingly cheerful still.  
  
"HOLY FUCK!" I screamed as I pushed with everything I had.  
  
For the next half an hour I screamed, cried, pushed, and cried some more. Finally a tiny cry was heard. I slumped back onto the bed tired and sweaty.  
  
"Siri," I said quietly. "Ow."  
  
"Would you like to hold her?" A nurse asked bringing the slightly squirming child with her.  
  
"Yes," I smiled reaching for my baby girl. "Oh Siri," I whispered. "She's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Just like you," Sirius said kissing me lightly.  
  
"Have you decided on a name yet?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Lily Elizabeth Potter," Sirius said immediately.  
  
The door opened and Remus came in smiling. "Can I see my god-child?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Provided you don't faint and drop her."  
  
"Sorry but I think you'd faint too if you just found out two of your friends are not only together, but they're having a child," Remus muttered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Remus sat on the couch facing Sirius and me. He was giving us a funny look. Finally he said, "Out with it. What are you hiding from me and why did you really have me come over?"  
  
Sirius laughed nervously.  
  
"Remus. Sirius and I are together. We're having a baby soon and we'd like you to be the godfather," I said in a rush.  
  
Remus mouthed blankly for a minute. "Sirius Harry together. Child. Me Godfather." He promptly passed out.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"So this is the next generation of marauders?" Remus asked looking at the tiny girl in his arms.  
  
"Could be," Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Then doesn't she need a nickname?" Remus asked.  
  
"She can't have a nickname until her personality is observed," I said thoughtfully.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think banshee would work well," Sirius grunted getting up to calm our daughter. I along with Sirius hadn't been sleeping very much the past 6 months now. Sirius and I had been taking turns with attending to Lily. Finally it was Sirius's turn.  
  
"Your turn. Besides the fact that I spent almost 9 hours giving birth to her. Never screw up again." I said.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and went into Lily's room. Don't get me wrong. I love Lily. She's my little girl. It's just...How do you make her stop crying? I never actually stayed awake to see how Sirius did it. And even when it was my turn Sirius was always the one to get her asleep.  
  
I decided to actually see how Sirius did it, so I followed him. Lily's screams had become whimpers and Sirius was rocking her back and forth. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so sexy singing a lullaby to her. I couldn't tell what he was singing but it calmed Lily down completely. Sirius kissed Lily on the forehead and lay her back in her crib.  
  
"Oh. That's how you do it?"  
  
He gave me his sexy smile and walked to where I stood in the doorway. "You just now figured it out?"  
  
"No..." I said obviously lying to save what little dignity I had left. "Shut up," I added when he grinned.  
  
As slow as Lily's infancy trickled by, eventually she had to grow up. And leave me for Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Yeah...That chapters absolute crap. I'm sorry. Keep in mind my writers block. I pretty much wrote this chapter to show Lily's birth. Hopefully the next chapter will be better...REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Why? Why can't it be some other poor soul that doesn't own it? K. Enough complaining.

Authors Note: Yay! I'm back again! I'm amazed so many of you are reading my story. Either its actually good, or someone other than me has no life…hmm…instead of contemplating the mysteries of life, I'll get back to the reason you're here. The story is rated R. It is SLASH! If that bothers you, I'm sorry. Do us all a favor and don't read it. One other warning. There was some explicit sex in this chapter. I removed it because of 's new no tolerance rule. If you want the missing scene, just go to the silver snitch . com! (the silver snitch . com) remove the spaces. Other than that, enjoy! Read and Review!

To the Reviewers:

Sirius-gal-4-eva- This chapter will start with Lily going to Hogwarts. That's okay right? Thanks for reviewing!

Pure Raven- Hehe. Well, with my work, every story line tends to jump. The focus will remain on Sirius and Harry. After all, that is what the story is about. And personally, I don't think their world is wrong. I think its very pretty…

RosieCotton- Thanks! I hope I updated quick enough.

Reaka- Tombs Taiwan, Tombs Taiwan, Tombs Taiwan! Hehehe! Sorry. Had to do it. A good laugh at your expense is always fun. Sirius singing…hmm…future chapters of course. And you want SHIRTLESS SCENES? Okay. Read the story and you're bound to come across at least one time when they're shirtless. Hehe.

Larissa Hahn- I love Siri/Harry slash! And to be perfectly honest, this fic is fun to write. I'm glad you think so highly of it. There are still a few more chapters (how many I have yet to decide) so be on the look out for more. Thanks!

Elizabeth Turner- Glad you liked it. Of course you should give all the credit to Mrs. Sniffy as far as Remus passing out goes. She suggested it. Thanks!

Mrs. Sniffy- I do tend to take good advice. You made some interesting suggestions, so I tried my best to work them into the story plot somewhere. Especially this chapter. As far as Lily's childhood goes, it'll be included in flashbacks. You'll see more of what I mean when you read. In the chapter after this, you'll probably get more flashbacks of Lily. I'll keep your ideas in mind. And yes, Remus is teaching when Lily goes to Hogwarts. Keep reading, reviewing, and bearing with my lack of explanation. Thanks!

Doneril- I'm glad you like the name. It took me an hour to think of something that didn't sound completely stupid. Yes, Potter. I don't think its so much that Harry wears the pants in the family, its more that Sirius despises his own last name. Thanks for the review!

Rhiannan Star- I agree. Poor Harry. Personally, I think it would suck giving birth. I haven't tried it myself, but my mom has complained enough for me to know that it hurts. I'm just glad that someone understands about writers block. It sucks. Big time. With that said, I hope you like this chapter. :) enjoy!

Bity- Thanks!

Crimson fire1- Don't worry. I'd never leave my story behind for a whole century, decade, year, or month! It's just too fun to write! Besides, I still have some ideas for later chapters… Thanks for the review! It really brightened up my day! And…my story is on your favorites list? Wow. (blink-blink) I'm not imagining that bit of praise am I?

In case I missed someone, thanks!

Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention….'Daddy' is Sirius and 'Dad' is Harry.

"Daddy! Dad! I got my letter! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Lily yelled happily waving it in the air.

"Okay Lils. Calm down. We never doubted you'd get in. Look at all the trouble you cause upon getting hold of one of our wands," Sirius said smiling fondly.

Lily of course immediately stopped yelling and hugged her father. That's Lily for you. A major daddy's girl.

"Daddy! Hogwarts is in a month!" Lily said jumping up and down.

"Sweetheart. We know. Both of us went there for seven years. Trust us. We know," I said.

"I'm gonna start packing," Lily said running upstairs.

Sirius and I shook our head and grinned. Our little baby was growing up.

"At least now she will know what she's doing when she attempts magic," Sirius shrugged.

I laughed, caught in up the memory of her first use of magic.

Flashback

Two year old Lily was sitting on the living room floor supposedly coloring. Sirius and I were in one of our more romantic moods and were making out on the couch rather than watching our daughter too closely. She of course was getting bored. That was…she was bored until she saw Sirius's wand laying on the floor.

Eagerly she got up and walked unsteadily over to it.

She picked up the long piece of wood and began banging it on the floor. I have no idea why she started a fire on the carpet, a blue fire none the less, but she did. It took the smoke alarms to bring Sirius and I out of our daze.

"Crap!" Sirius said spotting the quickly growing fire. He began patting himself down in search of his wand. I pulled my own out of my sleeve and extinguished the fire.

"How did that happen?" I asked looking at Sirius.

"I have no ide- Lily!" Sirius yelled snatching his wand back. "All in favor of watching her closer say aye!"

"Aye," I immediately replied.

"Aye!" Lily said too giggling.

"To Remus's?"

"To Remus's."

"Unkle Wemie!" Lily said excitedly.

End of Flashback

"Bye Dad! Bye Daddy!" Lily yelled as the Hogwarts express took off.

Sirius and I waved until the train was out of sight. Then we apparated to our home. Not 5 minutes later was I crying.

"Harry, What's wrong?" Sirius asked me.

"It's just…just that I miss her so much!" I sobbed histerically.

"Harry. She's been gone for 10 minutes," Sirius said patting me on the shoulder.

"But I miss her," I said. "Lets make another one!"

"Uh…Harry? Are you on something?" Sirius asked me, eyes wide.

"Sirius!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay! Right now?" He asked. I nodded.

"First things first Harry. Do you remember what we're getting into? Almost a year of no sleep. Little after. The whining, the begging for new toys, the extra money it would cost-"

"And they're bright little smile. Saying 'I love you daddy'. How they light up your world no matter how bad things get. You have to take the good with the bad. I want another one," I interrupted.

"Well, now that you put it that way…I want another one too. I'll be back in a minute. If we're really going to do this we need another fertility potion. I'll go talk to Severus," Sirius said going to the Floo.

I ran upstairs to mine and Sirius's room and sat down on the bed waiting excitedly. A moment later Sirius entered looking sexy and slightly sheepish.

"Well dear Harry, it appears that first potion I have you was permanent."

"What?!" I yelled.

"At least its convenient for us as of now. Sorry," Sirius smiled sitting next to me and putting an arm around me.

I cuddled into the warmth his body provided and he slowly began to stroke my back. I sighed and nuzzled Sirius under his chin.

Sirius turned my head to face his and kissed me softly on the mouth. As always with Sirius, one kiss lead to another. The way Sirius kisses never fails to amaze me. It heightens all of my senses to the point where I can hear our heart beats align as we press desperately closer. Every bit of skin touching skin gives me chills and makes me crave more. The pure seduction in his eyes that makes me beg. His unique smell drives me crazy. (Its what we call his 'musk'. Take that Charles! ) He smells like the ocean and something that is just distinctly male. And the way his mouth tastes. Our tongues slowly stroke each other going over carefully memorized details. When we broke that kiss, Sirius stopped long enough to remove my shirt and start struggling with his own.

"Damn it, why did I have to wear a button up shirt today?" Sirius cursed himself.

"Because you look oh so sexy in it?" I answered with a shrug. Taking pity on him, I unbuttoned the rest of the shirt for him. Once the shirt was off, I found myself pinned on my back in the center of the bed. Sirius was kissing and licking my neck with an intensity that I knew would leave marks, but at the moment, I didn't care. It felt so good.

Deleted NC-17 scene. If you want the scene, I'll go to the silver snitch . com

We lay there for several minutes breathing hard, kissing chastely. When his cock softened, Sirius slipped out of me and lay down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we cuddled slipping in and out of sleep for the next 3 hours.

After our first attempt at conceiving another child, we went downstairs and began flicking through old photo albums. Most of the pictures were of Lily.

"And here she is on her first day of preschool," I said smiling at the picture.

Sirius looked over at it. "How can you tell?"

"She's got pain on her face from the finger-paint. Besides. It's labeled," I said.

"Oh. Harry! Look at this one!" Sirius laughed showing me a picture of Lily and Remus covered in chocolate ice cream smiling sheepishly, while our dog wagged his tail.

"Oh yeah. That was cute," I said smiling at the memory.

Flashback

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Remus asked Lily.

"Uh…Chalkate," Lily said smiling her charming 3 year old smile.

"Chocolate it is," Remus agreed buying her the ice cream.

Remus handed the cone over to her, but that proved to be a mistake when a large stray dog wagged his tail and barked excitedly a few feet away.

"Doggy!" Lily yelled throwing her half eaten ice cream and running to the dog. The ice cream had mostly melted and the result of throwing it was that it ended up all over Remus Lupin.

"Lily, you don't go up to strange dogs," I reprimanded her.

Sirius snorted in amusement. "Oh yes Harry. You're a /shining/ example."

"Fine. Go see if its friendly, then if it is Lily can play with it."

"Harry, trust me. He's friendly."

"I'd feel better if you checked."

"Harry, she's already playing with him."

"Lily!"

"Dada! Doggy's funny! Can we keep him?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course!" Sirius said. "What do you want to call him?"

"Skooter!" She enthusiastically yelled.

"Come on Lily. Lets go buy pet supplies for him," Remus said walking her to the pet store.

End of Flashback

As if on cue, Skooter ran into the room wrestling a ball. Sirius laughed as he chased it right out of the room again.

"We should get married Sirius," I said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"We should. Besides, I've always wanted to get married," I said.

"I don't want to get married," He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"What would it prove Harry? Everyone already knows we're in love. Does it matter if we've got it on paper? If it's a ring you want, I'll buy you a ring," Sirius said.

"It matters to me!" I yelled leaving the room in a hurry to go to Lily's room.

"Harry! Come back!" Sirius yelled running after me.

"No Sirius. Go away," I said.

"You're worse than Lily Harry! Even she doesn't storm off when she doesn't get her way!" Sirius yelled.

"She wasn't talking about getting married to the man she loves!" I yelled back.

"Why does it matter?! You still haven't given me even one good reason," Sirius yelled.

"Because I love you and I want to!" I yelled.

"You know I love you Harry! We don't need a certificate to tell us we're in love!" Sirius yelled

"I know we don't Sirius," I said quietly putting my head in my hands. "I've just always wanted to get married."

Sirius calmed down every bit as quickly as I did. "Harry we really don't need the publicity. You know if we got married the reporters would be on it like first year Gryffindors to a mystery," He said putting his arms around me. "But if it makes you feel any better- what we have right now is a domestic marriage."

I smiled. "I love you Sirius. I guess you're right. We'll just have to deal with just being in love."

"Deal with it? Okay, now you're asking for it!" Sirius said tickling me.

"Okay! Stop! No!" I yelled between laughing breaths.

"Who would have thought- The Boy-Who-Lived died from tickle torture," Sirius said finally stopping.

Having nothing better to say, I used my all purpose comeback. "Shut up."

"Okay," Sirius said closing the gap between us with a kiss. "Forgiven?"

"Forgiven," I echoed resting my head on his shoulder.

"Lets' have a chat with Remus!" Sirius said pulling me with him towards the fireplace.

"Isn't he at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"That's exactly why I want to talk to him," Sirius said sprinkling in some Floo power saying 'Hogwarts, Defense extension'.

"Remus Lupin. How may I help you?" The voice on the other side of the fire said.

"Hi Remie!" Sirius said stepping halfway into the fire.

"Oh, Siri its you. Hmm…I thought it was someone important."

"Hi Remus," I said going in after him stopping him from any comeback he was going to say.

"Hello Harry. Is there any particular reason you're here to see me?" Remus asked us.

"Yes and no. We were kinda bored, so we figured a nice talk with you would be good," Sirius said and I nodded.

"All right. Any talk subjects in mind?" Remus asked.

"If you see any boys looking at her for more than a minute-" Sirius started.

"Kill them," I finished.

"Kill them. Got it. After all, who wants to look at a pretty girl?" Remus replied sarcastically.

Sirius didn't quite get the humor and said, "No one I know."

Remus and I burst out laughing and Sirius gave us a funny look.

"Forget it Sirius," I said trying to hold back more giggles.

"Why don't you guys come in and you guys, me, Ron, and Hermione can all have a talk before the train arrives," Remus suggested.

Sirius and I agreed and settled down for a /long/ talk. With that many of us present, it was bound to be entertaining.

A/N: Wow. That chapter got long. Oops. Heh-heh…was it okay? Let me know. As you can see, I do use your suggestions most of the time. REVIEW!

P.S. Just as a side note, my computer has been having some problems. Otherwise I would've updated a whole lot sooner. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it. Why? Why can't I own the pretty stuff?  
  
Authors Note: I'm sooo sorry. It's been so long since my last update. I think my computer is officially dead. Thanks to my brother, he let me type this up and give it to all my worthy fans. Yay! Forgive any spelling/grammar errors. This is on wordpad. I don't have spell check. Hmmm....what else did I want to say to you? Umm...thanks for waiting? You get the point. Yeah. So, that's it. Read and Review!  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Larissa Hahn- Thanks!  
  
Sirius-gal-4-eva- Am I really that predictable. Yes. You've got it. Harry's having a baby boy names James. And this chapter is about the pregnancy and the birth at the end. Thanks!  
  
Reaka- Gay Sex! Gay Sex! If nothing else you do have fun...even if it's only in your mind with Tombs. Hehe.  
  
Elizabeth Turner- I know marriage would add a romantic touch to the story but...I don't think that's going to happen with this one. With how I have the story planned, I just don't think it would work. Sorry! But thanks for the suggestion!  
  
Crimson fire 1- Heh...sorry about the delay in updating. I explained in my author's note at the top. I do appreciate the encouragement to write this though. Thank you!  
  
Pure Raven- I didn't actually think you were homophobic. I can see where your coming from with the whole age thing, but...it doesn't exist either way, so I don't really see why it would bother anyone to an abnormal extent. My sister said you were just pessimistic, but so am I so don't worry. Sure 'Shutup' isn't something a "normal" 30 year old would say, but Harry isn't exactly normal either. Thanks for the review!  
  
Miru Amai- Thanks for waiting for the next chapter! I'm so glad you want to read it! (Hugs) Thanks!  
  
Chresttonanci (or something like that)- Thanks for enjoying my summary. Yes. It is a little blunt isn't it? Thank you!  
  
Changes-Chapter 8  
  
"Excuse me...did I hear you wrong? I swear I just heard you say you were pregnant," Lily said through the fire.  
  
"You heard right Lils. You're going to have a baby brother!" I excitedly told my daughter.  
  
"Br..brother? How do you know?" Lily asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Charm. But isn't it great Lily? In 5 months you'll be a sister!"  
  
"I can't wait to see you again dad. Pregnant? Wow. I bet daddy had a heart attack when you told him!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Actually, Sirius was not exactly shocked. We planned it to be honest," I smiled.  
  
"Why exactly?" Lily asked frowning slightly.  
  
"Well...we missed you so much we decided to have another kid. Besides, I've always wanted a good sized family," I said.  
  
"Awww...thats so sweet dad. Well I've got to go. My friends are calling me. Tell daddy I said hi! I love you guys!" Lily said breaking the connection.  
  
I sat back in the armchair and sighed. So far this pregnancy was going so much worse than the last. With Lily, I had the occasional bout of morning sickness. With this one I had all day sickness. And instead of the slow steady weight gain I experienced with Lily, I was gaining fast and felt like a house. No self esteem left whatsoever. If that wasn't bad enough, my feet seemed to be swelling from the unexpected weight. Charming.  
  
"Harry! Where did you go?" Sirius called from the door. He had just gotten back from work, even though it was his day off, any healer can be called in when necessary.  
  
"Living room!" I called back waiting in anticipation for the gifts Sirius would inevitably have for me. Sirius entered the room looking sexy as ever. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black pants. I jumped out of my chair and kissed him.  
  
"I take it you're happy to see me?" Sirius asked.  
  
I nodded. "Gifts? Things for me?" I asked excited.  
  
Sirius laughed. "You act like such a little kid sometimes Harry! First off, I got these chocolates for you, this flower thing, some of those muggle 'compact disc' things, and a baby book to help us find a name."  
  
"Oooooo...chocolate. You do love me," I said appreciatively. As much as my tastes in food tends to change throughout pregnancy, I never stop liking chocolate. "C.d's? Since you didn't buy the actual player, we'll have to charm them to play."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you needed one..." Sirius said.  
  
"It's okay. But...what exactly is _that_ supposed to be?" I asked looking at what Sirius had called a 'flower thing'.  
  
"I'm not sure. The florist said it meant something...anyhow it sounded good at the time," Sirius smirked.  
  
"Thanks anyway Siri. I know you meant well. And I can't wait to look through names!"  
  
"Lets eat before we do anthing else," Sirius said.  
  
"Okay. How about you charm one the the cd's for background music?" I suggested.  
  
"'kay," Sirius said picking one at random and doing a complex little spell to make it work. There was a moment of silence before a high-pitched voice screeched out 'Rock you body'  
  
"Noooo! Turn it off! My ears! They burn!" I yelled  
  
Sirius stopped it quickly. "What in the name of Merlin was that?"  
  
"Did you even look at the cd's before buying them?"  
  
"You mean their not all the same?" Sirius asked  
  
I sighed. "Let me see what you got. I'll pick something." Somehow, Sirius got lucky and grabbed a Queen cd. We listened to that throughout dinner. Afterwards I came to the conclusion that I loved that man. I complained that my back hurt so my dear Sirius gave me a back rub. At the same time I decided to look through the baby book Sirius brought home.  
  
"How about Dewy? Dewy Potter has a ring to it."  
  
"No Harry. We are not naming him Dewy."  
  
"Fine. What about Igor?"  
  
"Only if he's a hunchback."  
  
"Okay. What about Fabritzio?"  
  
"Harry? Fabritzio? No, come on Harry."  
  
"I'm only joking Siri. I'm not that cruel."  
  
"I have an idea. Let's name him James. After your dad."  
  
"Yes. That's a wonderful idea. And the middle name will be...Bo!"  
  
"Harry..." Sirius said threateningly.  
  
"Okay. I like Michael."  
  
"But I was liking the name Anthony."  
  
"Then how about James Michael Anthony Potter?"  
  
"I love it,"Sirius said kissing me.  
  
Five months later, I lay in St. Mungo's in excruciating pain yelling 'You're a bastard Sirius' at the top of my lungs.  
  
"I'm too old for this," I complained.  
  
"Just remember, you're the one who wanted this," Sirius said holding my hand tightly.  
  
"Not this part," I said gritting my teeth.  
  
"Okay Mr. Potter. Time to start on those breathing exercises-"  
  
"I'm breathing just fine! Shut the fuck up and deliver my son!" I screamed as a contraction hit me.  
  
"Harry...calm down-"  
  
"Calm down? Calm down?! You expect me to calm down when I've been laying here in pain for 5 hours?!!" I yelled. "You try being calm when- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"  
  
"We need you to push for us now Mr. Potter," The doctor said.  
  
"Quit calling me that! Ow! It hurts!" I yelled, tears in my eyes.  
  
"Push Mr. Potter, push!" The doctor ordered again.  
  
"Ow it hurts Siri...," I whimpered pitifully, doing as the doctor said.  
  
"I know darling. Its okay. You're almost done. It'll be over soon," Sirius said soothingly pushing a few loose strands of hair out of my face. "I love you Harry."  
  
I yelled at the top of my lungs, pushed one last time, and heard a beautiful sound-my son's first breath. I slumped back down on the bed, exhausted. A few minutes later, Sirius handed me our newborn son. He was beautiful. His tiny fingers were clenched in fists and he was moving around restlessly. Only a tuft of jet black hair was visable, but I could tell he would have the same problems with it I did. He opened his eyes and I smiled. He had inherited Sirius's deep blue eyes. I was in awe.  
  
"He certainly looks like his namesake huh?" Sirius asked kissing me on the forehead.  
  
"Most definatly. Except for the fact that he has your eyes Siri," I said thoughtfully.  
  
"In that case, we'd better hire him a body guard. Who knows how many guys will be after him?" Sirius smiled.  
  
"Just because he looks like me and my dad doesn't mean he'll be gay," I said smirking.  
  
"Why should he feel left out? he'll be the only one in the house /not/ attracted to men!" Sirius said.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
" Dad! Daddy!" Lily yelled excitedly running into the room. She hugged Sirius tightly. Then she let him go and bounded over to me. "Oh my God Dad! He's so cute! What are you naming him? Can I hold him?"  
  
I passed him over to Lily. "His name is James."  
  
"After Grampa? Aww!" She squeaked.  
  
Over by the door, a light flashed. "Sorry. This is just such a 'Kodak moment' as my parents would say," Hermione said holding out her camera.  
  
"Harry mate. You've done it twice now, but I still can't see how you could stand giving birth," Ron said moving next to his wife.  
  
Hermione hit him. "Oh? And you can see how I can?"  
  
"But 'Mione, you're a girl. You're built for that!" Ron said rubbing his arm.  
  
"Hi guys," I interupted smiling. "This is James," I said indicating the general direction of where Lily stood holding her brother.  
  
Hermione rushed over to the baby. "Oh Harry! He looks just like you! You're a cutie aren't you!" She cooed.  
  
"Women and babies. Sheesh!" Ron said making faces at James. "Oh, Remus will be here a little later. He couldn't leave work."  
  
"Okay," I said to Ron yawning. "I love you Sirius," I said stroking his hand.  
  
He leaned down and hugged me. "I love you too Harry. You, James and Lily."  
  
A/N: Well....that's it. Oh yeah! Now I remember what I wanted to say to you! I'm not sure how many chapter from now, 1 or 2 most likely, but there is going to be some heavy angst. I've already written it, and I cried. I'm sorry. Just thought you ought to know. Anyway, leave me a nice long review! Feedback is very much appreciated! 


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry or Sirius or any other characters associated with them. Yet. Anything you don't recognize is mine.  
  
Authors Note: I know, I know. It's about bloody time you updated, right? I agree. I've been so wrapped up in constantly updating my other story "What" that I've taken literally forever in getting this out to you. I'm sorry it took so long, honestly. Since I've been lacking inspiration where this story is concerned lately, this chapter is just a big bunch of fluff. It really doesn't have much of a point other than showing Harry and Sirius handling their second child. So...yeah. Without too much more stuff, here you go!  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Miru Amai- Really? Adorable you say? Thank you so much for sharing my work with others. And angst because...I don't know. It just works with my story. Thanks!  
  
Reaka- Probably. I still love the Lupin Reaka love story. Hehehe...Weasleyness!  
  
Sirius-gal-4-eva- I agree! Poor poor sweet Harry. And...the angst helps make the story more true to life. (Yeah. My story needs that real badly.) I cried when I wrote it but...it's the sad kind of good.  
  
Miss W D Halliwell- I love hearing aww! I accidentally say it out loud all the time while I read fanfics...including yours! You sound like me. An obsession over a hot guy and a shiny (cane) ::dazed expression:: Thanks! (P.S. Tom Felton's site? TELL ME!!!)  
  
Pure Raven- Thanks you for still reading!  
  
Vampiress-06- hehehe. Hate me all you want. Spite me even. HAHAHA! Thanks!  
  
Draco Malfoy-Potter- Thanks popkin!  
  
Hopelessromantic2006- I'm glad you love it! You're in luck! I got your review just now and here I am, updating today...lol. Enjoy!  
  
--  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"There's my little baby James!" I said happily hugging my son.  
  
"Not baby. I a big boy," James said indignantly.  
  
"Harry. He's 2. Don't insult him," Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
"Okay," I said holding my hands up in defeat. "How about ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah! Ice cream! Mommy! I want ice cream too!" William, 5 year old son of Ron and Hermione said.  
  
"When did you get here?" I asked turning around and seeing them.  
  
"Just now, but apparently at the wrong time. Now he wants ice cream!" Ron said.  
  
"That's okay. Want to come?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. That's be lovely," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Lets get going then. Come on Jamie," Sirius said picking our son up and lifting him up on his shoulders. "Come on Harry!"  
  
I shook my head smiling, and began to follow them.  
  
--  
  
"Ice cream fell!" Cried William loudly.  
  
"It's okay Will," Hermione said trying to console her screaming son.  
  
"I'll buy him another one," Sirius said getting up and going to the counter.  
  
Meanwhile, I sang to Will's benefit. He asked me to half the time, so this time I obliged him without him asking. Luckily it calmed him down. By the time Sirius handed him some more ice cream, this time in a bowl, he was smiling again.  
  
I should have know not to trust one of my kids with ice cream. When I turned around again, not only was he wearing it, the table was covered in it too.  
  
"Oh James! What did you do?" I asked.  
  
"I drawa pikture of you!" He said pointing to the smudges in the ice cream.  
  
"Yes, I can see you perfectly. Well done Jamie!" Sirius said laughing. I glared at him. "Where is he at?"  
  
"Kidditch!" He replied proudly.  
  
"Where's his broom?" Sirius asked still laughing.  
  
"Uh...here!" James proclaimed drawing another line in the melted ice cream.  
  
I sighed. "Come here Jamie. Let's get you cleaned up. And Sirius. Since you're finding this so amusing, you get to clean up the table."  
  
--  
  
Two days later, Lily came home for her summer vacation. And apparently started telling James things.  
  
"Baby!" James said excitedly putting one hand on his stomach.  
  
"No James, that isn't a baby," Sirius told him.  
  
"Baby!" James said again this time pointing to my stomach.  
  
"No James, no baby," I replied.  
  
"Baby!" James insisted.  
  
"Lily! What did you tell him?" I yelled.  
  
She just laughed at me. "Oh nothing. He wanted to know a little bit about babies and I told him you carried him in your tummy and that all babies are."  
  
"Lily! Now you've got your brother thinking he can just have a baby!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Lily continued laughing at us. "Come on James!" She called. Needless to say, James ran blindly to his sister's room where we continued to hear her cackle.  
  
"I don't like this. I have the feeling she's up to something," Sirius said trying to see into Lily's room from his vantage point on the couch.  
  
"Is this some weird sixth sense you picked up from being the cause of trouble?" I asked leaning against him.  
  
"Probably," he agreed pulling me closer.  
  
"Lily made me pretty!" James yelled running over to us. I blinked. Sirius blinked. I blinked again.  
  
"LILY!" Sirius and I called at the same time.  
  
"What? He looks cute in a dress!" Lily said coming out of her room smiling innocently.  
  
"Why exactly did you make your brother into a cross dresser?" Sirius asked calmly.  
  
"Because he looks so cute like that?" Lily tried.  
  
"Lily," I said warningly.  
  
"Because I could, and it's the only way you pay attention to me anymore," Lily said.  
  
"You're actually trying to get our attention? You mean someone actually misbehaves for that reason?" Sirius asked. "No way! When I did it, I was trying to get my parents to ignore me more than they already did!"  
  
"Did it work?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't pay much attention to them considering," Sirius with a thoughtful expression. "Anyway, come here girl. You know we love you! That's the main reason we had James! We missed /you/!"  
  
Lily came over to us and we hugged her together. "There. Do you feel better? Are you going to stop trying to make your brother a cross dresser?" I asked.  
  
"Okay. Only if I must," She replied sweetly. "Now...why exactly aren't you two married yet?"  
  
"Where did that come from?" I asked.  
  
"Mmm...It's not fair! Everyone else has a mommy and a daddy, while I have two daddies and their not even together legally!" Lily said.  
  
Sirius looked at me with a calculating expression, then smiled. "Alright then Lily. Harry lets get married, right now."  
  
"What? I'm not marrying you! You turned me down a while ago!" I said.  
  
"Just go along with it Harry," He replied.  
  
"Are you serious Sirius?" I asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Do you have a ring?" He asked me.  
  
"Yeah..." I said not quite understanding what the heck he was talking about.  
  
"Then take it off and hand it to me," He said pulling off his own ring and handing it to me.  
  
"Okay..." I said taking off my ring and giving it to him.  
  
"Do I Sirius take you Harry to be my lawfully wedded husband?" He asked himself. "Hmm...I guess so."  
  
"Thanks Siri. I feel so loved," Harry replied.  
  
"And do you Harry take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"Uh...sure," I said.  
  
"With all the power vested in me, which is very little, I pronounce us husband and...guy! I may now make out with the guy!" Sirius said grabbing me and kissing me passionately. I wanted to say 'Siri, not in front of the kids,' but what could I do?  
  
When he finally pulled away Lily just shook her head. "Dad! What about the rings?"  
  
"Uh...Oh yeah!" He said giving me my ring back. I just shrugged and gave him back his.  
  
"You aren't married! You don't have a license!" Lily informed us.  
  
"Fine!" Sirius said pulling a pen and paper toward him and scribbling 'marriage license' on it.  
  
"What about the official paper that says you're married?" She demanded.  
  
"You're going to make this difficult aren't you?" I asked. She nodded.  
  
I grabbed the pen and paper away from Sirius and wrote 'I Harry Potter am "married" and screwed Sirius Black forever'. Sure the statement didn't make sense but, who cares?  
  
"Couldn't've put it better myself," Sirius said putting his arms around me.  
  
"You guys still haven't gone on an official honeymoon," Lily said.  
  
"That could be arranged. Come on Harry," Sirius said after putting the 'marriage license' and 'wedding paper thing' on the refrigerator with a magnet.  
  
"Sirius. The kids," I reminded him.  
  
"Just throw James in the play pen and he'll be fine," Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius," I warned.  
  
"Okay, put him on a leash and give him to Lily as an early birthday present?" Sirius tried again.  
  
"Sirius," I said again.  
  
"Fine. Looks like it's time to bum a favor from Uncle Remie!" He said. He picked up the phone and hit the speed dial button. Yes, we have muggle appliances. I needed some things like the all powerful television, radio, and phone.  
  
"Hey Remus! I was wondering -"Sirius started.  
  
"No," He answered.  
  
"But –"He tried again.  
  
"No way in hell," Remus said.  
  
"Come on! You know that James is a real sweet kid now that he's past his teething stage," Sirius replied.  
  
"NO!" Remus said hanging up.  
  
"Lets just drop them off at Ron and 'Mione's. They won't notice two more," Sirius said with a shrug.  
  
--  
  
About a week later, we finally came back to the Weasley household to pick up our kids. As Lily got into the car, she burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you have fun at Ron and Hermione's?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. They didn't like my name, so they renamed me Bo-Bob," She responded.  
  
"Really," I said.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter!" James said as he finally made it out to the car.  
  
"No. I'm daddy, remember?" I said looking at him strangely.  
  
"No! I belong to Uncle Hermione and Aunt Ron! My name is Shirley Weasley!" James stated.  
  
I glared at Ron as I said, "That's...nice."  
  
"What happened with his name?" Sirius asked.  
  
"They didn't like his either," Lily said. "They've always wanted a Shirley."  
  
"Siri...They're never going over there again. I think they're trying to steal them," I said.  
  
"What ever would possess them to want /our/ kids?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Just look at James! He's adorable," I replied.  
  
As we drove home, we heard our son tell us, "I'm not James anymore. I'm Shirley!"  
  
--  
  
A/N: Sorry. That's all I could force out of my brain and on to word. The next chapter will be better I promise. This chapter is utter crap and I apologize. Next time is when you'll get the first dose of angst. I think two chapters in all carry on about it so...yeah. Review anyway! Even if it is to only tell me that I suck! 


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I'm tired so I'm not going to bother complaining about that pathetically sad fact.  
  
**Authors Note:** Hello! This is the severely sad chapter I warned y'all about. Again...sorry. It had to happen. Just so you know, this story really doesn't have any defined ending so it'll just keep going on and on and on and on... Anyway, I do think that is all I have to say. Shocking isn't it.  
  
**Warnings:** Rated _R. Slash. M-Preg_. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
**To the Reviewers**:  
  
**Reaka-** So now you're my stalker? Oh yeah...you've been for a few months now...So...you liked it? Cool! Thanks!  
  
**Draco Malfoy**-Potter slasher- Don't you just _love_ Shirley? LOL!That was a really funny review. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!  
  
**Siris-my-baby**- Adorable? Yay! Thank you!  
  
**Pure Raven**- Really? My ball of fluff was enjoyable? Thanks!  
  
--  
  
**Chapter 10  
**  
I sat in the kitchen listening to the radio. Sirius thought of the radio as one of the greatest muggle inventions. With my musical background I couldn't agree more. That's when a song came on that gave me a brilliant idea. Sirius was upstairs asleep. He claimed he was feeling really tired and overloaded at work lately. I teased him by claiming he was just old and our various fucks didn't help much either.  
  
In the living room Lily, now 14, and 3-year old James sat watching a movie; another great muggle invention. I told Lily to watch James and headed upstairs to our room where my lover lay. I opened the door and found him laying on his back with his hands crossed over his bare chest. He still had the body of a 33 year old but the mind and sex drive of a 20 year old. He opened his eyes when he saw me standing in the doorway.  
  
"Harry," he whispered.  
  
That's when I shut the door and began the song.  
  
"Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take."  
  
I got onto the bed and kneeled in front of Sirius. Sirius propped himself up. It was driving me crazy. He looked incredibly sexy laying there on the bed. But I continued.  
  
"Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away." I took his hand and made it move down my chest and pull off my shirt.  
  
"Harry...What about the kids?"  
  
"Lily is watching James. Remember we put a silencing charm on our room?" I kissed him and continued with my seduction.  
  
"I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts. I can see your dreams."  
  
Sirius laughed at that line. "I hope you've never been close to anything..."  
  
"Shut up..." I said kissing his neck, "And let me continue."  
  
"I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side." When I said that Sirius's eyes fell to the floor and it looked as though he was going to cry. This was what I wanted.  
  
"Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you." I pulled myself even closer to Sirius. He held on to me tighter. I was loving this. Next time I would have to find a song that went 'fuck me now'. But I had to continue.  
  
"The smell of your skin. The taste of your kiss." I kissed him deeply and tears welled up in his eyes. "The way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me. Baby you surround me." I put my head on his shoulder and ran my hand through his still very long and black hair.  
  
"You touch every place in my heart." I began to unzip his pants as I sang the next line. "Though it feels like the first time every time, I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes."  
  
By the time I finished the second chorus Sirius was sobbing uncontrollably and we were both in our boxers. In between sobs he said my name and before I knew it I was on my back screaming his name which was my original intention.  
  
Even after our random love making was over with, he was still sobbing. Something wasn't right. Sirius didn't want to cuddle which was a first.  
  
"Sirius? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh God Harry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spending the rest of your life with me isn't much longer."  
  
I sat up and looked at him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Harry...I'm dying."  
  
"How long have you known?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Almost a year. I thought I would be able to find a cure. I had been making advancements in my studies for the disease. So I didn't want to worry you about it."  
  
"Is it contagious?" I asked, though in reality I didn't much care.  
  
"No Harry its not."  
  
I felt as though I had just been punched in the stomach. All happiness I had known only minutes before was gone.  
  
"What....How...when?" I stammered.  
  
"It's called wizard wasting disease. I'm slowly dying from the inside out. Now I'm in the final stages of it. I have all the final stage symptoms. Fatigue, loss of appetite, not being able to sleep. I have less than a year to live!" He began to cry and I joined him now.  
  
"No Siri. You can't. You can't leave me and the kids."  
  
The both of us were sobbing and you probably wouldn't have been able to tell who was crying harder. But out of anything that has happened to me, that had to be the hardest moment.  
  
Once Sirius died, there would be no way to bring him back again. I would once again be alone. I don't know how long we lay there in each other's arms crying. I didn't want to let go of Sirius. It was as if I did I would lose him forever. There was a knock at our door.  
  
"Dad? James and I are hungry."  
  
I cleared my throat to hide the fact that I had been crying and told her that I would be down in a few minutes. Reluctantly I got redressed and stood to look at Sirius who was now asleep. I told him that I loved him and went downstairs to find that our dear Lily had taped me singing to Sirius. I was shocked.  
  
"Li-Lily!"  
  
"Oh. Hi dad. I was paying with the video camera you bought and I just 'happened' to tape this."  
  
How could I be angry? I knew someday I would thank her for taping my last moments of happiness. When Sirius began to cry on the tape, I began to sob again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked. I wiped my eyes and tried to act cheerful.  
  
"Nothing. So what do you guys want for dinner?"  
  
"Birdie!" James yelled. James came running to me putting his arms upward towards me, indicating he wanted me to pick him up. I couldn't resist his perfect little face and held him close to me.  
  
"Dad. Why have you been crying?"  
  
"I haven't. What are you talking about?" I said as I nuzzled James's head with mine.  
  
"I'm a girl dad. Trust me girls know when someone was crying."  
  
"It was nothing. Lily. Don't worry about it." I handed James over to her and walked out to the kitchen.  
  
--  
  
Dinner wasn't very cheerful. Sirius didn't even have enough strength to come downstairs to eat. It wasn't the same without Sirius. It was even less cheerful when I allowed Lily and James to open a Christmas present 4 days early. I knew that from now on I would hate and despise Christmas for the fact that my gift was having to find out my lover of 15 years was dying. Lily opened up dress robes she had been dying to get from us and James opened up a toy Sirius said every little boy needs; A fake wand.  
  
I put James to bed and walked into our very dark room. Sirius was already asleep. I got into my pajamas, my boxers and blue t-shirt, and climbed in to bed next to him. His breathing was soft and I couldn't help but play with his hair. After a few minutes Sirius had woken up and turned to look at me. I was lost in his blue eyes.  
  
"I love you," I whispered to him.  
  
He blinked away tears and told me something I would never forget. "You gave me the best years of your life. Two beautiful children. What more could I ask for besides wanting to spend another 15 years with you? I am a very happy man. Some people go through life never knowing the love you gave me. I want to thank you Harry for giving an old guy like me a second chance at love." That was my cue to cry, and Sirius kissed me.  
  
"I'm not ready for you to go!"  
  
"Harry you know this is the downside to being with a guy who is more than 20 years older than you. I am not going to die the same time you do."  
  
I knew he was right. But I couldn't accept the fact that my Sirius was leaving for good. I swear Sirius could always read my mind. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. God I loved this man.  
  
"But...You're dying of a cancer not old age. There's a difference."  
  
"This disease is a part of getting old, Harry."  
  
"But you're not old!" I protested. A beautiful smile came across his face followed by a laugh.  
  
"Harry love, I'm somewhere in the range of 65. You're still young and can find yourself another nice man to take care of you and the kids."  
  
"No." I said at once. "No one will ever take your place." He sighed and held me tighter to his chest. He knew that was the truth and once I made up my mind, that was it. He played with my hair and I stoked his cheek.  
  
"Thank you Harry. You made my life complete. I love you more than any words could say."  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"Let me finish. If I don't say this now I may never get the chance to tell you what I wanted to tell you everything I wanted. Even when I'm in heaven watching over you and the kids I'll love you. And when James gets older make sure you tell him every day that I would be so proud of him. And Lily. My little girl. When you walk her down the aisle at her wedding make sure to kiss her twice for me."  
  
"Oh Siri. I promise I will."  
  
"And always make sure our children know I loved them and was glad to say they are mine."  
  
That's when I lost all self control. I began to cry and kiss Sirius at the same time. That night I made love to him long and hard. I wanted to prove how much I loved him. I have to admit it was the best love making session we had had in a while. I was sorry to see it end two hours later. If I would have known that was going to be the last time I would ever look into those blue eyes of his I would have never let either one of us sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up with my arms still holding Sirius. At first I smiled at the man I held in my arms. My smile faded when I realized that he was cold. I took my arms off of him and checked for a pulse. I found none.  
  
Sirius had died in my arms that night. I held his limp body against mine and cried. I stayed that way for I don't know how long until Lily found me and had to pry me off Sirius and call who we needed to call.  
  
Lily didn't cry at first. But when the shock of her daddy's death finally sank in, she cried and refused to leave her room. James didn't understand what was going on and for that I was grateful. He wouldn't have to know the hell Lily and I were going through. Living without Sirius was going to take time and this was a change I could live without.  
  
--  
  
**A/N:** Hello again. Umm...don't kill me? Had to happen so sorry. I love Sirius anyway! Is that considered necrophilia? I hope not. Oh well. Review for me!  
  
**REVIEW review ReViEw rEvIeW REviEW reVIew** (before you comment on my urging you to review, yes I was bored.) 


	10. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter. Why? Why does it torment me like this?!  
  
Authors note- Just one thing you need to be aware of in this chapter. Most of my stuff so far has been romantic and sweet, with the exception of my last chapter. This one made me cry. HEAVY ANGST! If you can't handle that kind of thing, I don't advise you to read it. Other than that, enjoy and review!  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Reaka- I like that song! You suck for saying that! Oh well! Thanks!  
  
Elanastar- Blink blink. Okay...What you said was just a little uncalled for. When exactly did /I/ say that wizards have a longer life expectancy? I think you need to pay more attention to what the author says, not what the general consensus of fanfiction authors say. Did you not see the bit where I said he was sick? You do realize that you can die at :any: age. That happens believe it or not. Sorry if you can't accept the facts of :real: life you prat.  
  
Hopelessromantic2006- I'm sorry! I'm glad you liked it though. Thanks!  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man- I might wrap it up soon. There's just...a few more things I want to happen first. Yeah...It would kill me to see him slowly dying. ::cringes:: And thankfully James is that young. You'll see more examples of his age in this chapter. Poor Harry...Thanks! I'm actually working on another Sirius and Harry story. It's just taking a while because I want this one to actually have a plot. There really aren't enough of this pairing!  
  
Sati White- I know and I apologize but I think its better for the story this way. Please don't kill me...Thanks though!  
  
Siris-my-baby- I cried too...but I can't bring him back...next Sirius/Harry story I write he won't die. Promise. Thanks!  
  
Anarane Anwane- Thanks for not yelling at me! You've made my day a bit better! And yes...poor Harry. Poor Lily and James too.  
  
Draco Malfoy-Potter- Thanks so much for reviewing! You cheered me up. I got a flame. :( . Okay, from here is the funeral (a.k.a. this chapter) and a little surprise that I'll elaborate on later. Thanks again!  
  
Lizzie24- It made me cry too! But thanks for the compliment!  
  
Lady Laffs-a-lot- Really? First fic to make you cry? I feel special. Anyhow, I highly recommend Canon in D by Ocassus to you in that case. That made me cry more than this one did. But I'm glad you liked the chapter. Not many people did...Thanks!  
  
Digidestined Liz- The best you've ever read? Wow! I'm flattered! Thanks!  
  
Sirius'slove- Believe me, I sympathize with you. But...it had to happen for the sake of the story! I'm so sorry! I don't like it either, but I'm glad you haven't killed me. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
--  
  
/In memory of a great lover, father, and man Sirius Black./  
  
I stood there looking at the dirt that covered my lover long after the crowds of pitying and sympathetic people had left. I was crying softly and whispering his name. My 14 year old daughter Lily had her arms around me crying into my shoulder trying to comfort us both. My 3 year old son James held my hand while sucking on 3 of his own fingers gazing down at the mound of dirt covering his father.  
  
The funeral had been horrible despite all the people who showed up. Half of them weren't even there to see Sirius. They wanted my fucking autograph. Lily had to drag me away from them before I killed them all. And believe me, I wanted to.  
  
Even with that the worst part was when James asked me, "Why daddy sleeping in the box? When he gonna get up?"  
  
That was when my resolve not to cry broke. I hugged him and whispered that daddy had to go away for a while and that we'd see him again someday. When the minister was finished talking it was my turn to speak. I walked to the front of the room and stood before everyone.  
  
"Very few of you ever accepted my relationship with Sirius. I don't care what you people think. This isn't about me. It's about the man that was everything to me. The father of my children. He was the light of my world. He spent 12 years in Azkaban Prison. As we all know, he was innocent. 12 wasted years of his life. When he was cleared of all charges he wasn't bitter. He became a healer. I believe he was the greatest man ever in existence.  
  
"His life was difficult and filled with pain. The last 15 years were probably his only happy ones. I'm honored that I could be a part of his life. All of those who ever knew him will miss him. I know I do. And it hasn't even been a week yet. For those of you who never knew him, I feel so sorry for you. And for those who don't give a damn, I swear to God I will hunt you down and kill yo-"  
  
"Okay Mr. Potter. Thank-you for that heartfelt account," Dumbledore said.  
  
I couldn't believe how much my heart hurt at that point. Dumbledore took the stage and I sat back down with my family and cried. The person who had been there for me all those years was gone. I was alone.  
  
"Daddy, lets go," Lily whispered pulling me away from Sirius's grave. I gave in but not before telling Sirius goodbye once again.  
  
We chose to take brooms home. Lily and James were still too young to apparate. James rode with me and Lily rode on her Nova Firefly she used as chaser on her Quidditch team.  
  
When we arrived home, it was late. James yawned and I brought him up to his room, tucked him in and slept with him that night. I wasn't ready to sleep in the room I had shared with Sirius for 15 years.  
  
A week later, we were all holding up much better. I still hadn't set foot in my own room other than getting clothes. Lily and James were in the living room watching the Disney movie /Thumbelina./ I sat down with them and tried to enjoy the movie. It brought up memories of Sirius.  
  
Sirius, Lily, who was at that time 5, and I were all on the couch watching the movie. Sirius decided to be extremely corny and sing /Let me be your wings./ Then he dedicated the song to me. From then on, every time Lily watched the movie Sirius would sing it to me and that would be followed by...  
  
I held back my tears and continued to watch the movie. That was until one song in particular made me feel the pain all the worse. It went, "/Once was the sun. Bright warm and wonderful. Shining like the love within my heart. Now there's no more sun. Winter has killed everything. And although it's dark December. Forever I'll remember sun./"  
  
That hit me hard. Sirius had died in winter. I turned off the movie quickly.  
  
"Dad!" Lily and James chorused in unison. I looked at them.  
  
"I'm sorry." I turned it back on and left the room and ran straight up to the bedroom Sirius and I shared. I buried my face in his pillow and cried. "Oh god Sirius, why did you have to die? Why did you have to go and leave me? I can't live without you."  
  
--  
  
That turned out to be the first night I slept in my own room. I didn't sleep well at all. Every detail of the room made me think of him. It was however calming to breathe in his scent that lingered on everything in the room.  
  
Looking around turned out to be torture. On the night stand, there was my favorite picture of myself and him before we had kids. He waved at me, his face smiling. My own face was smiling back happily. I had been happy once.  
  
If I had a choice, I would've gone back in time to relive my life with him. I just missed him so much. The only way to see him again was to join him. I began thinking of every way possible to die. The first thing to do is get both of the kids out of the house so they wouldn't be traumatized by the blood and my lifeless body.  
  
Getting Lily out of the house would be easy. She was due to go back to Hogwarts soon anyway. And I could get someone to take James. That was the plan.  
  
--  
  
After that day, I started feeling slightly better, though everything reminded me of him. Lily asked if she could stay another week and I had told her no.  
  
"Why dad? I don't want to go to Hogwarts yet," Lily yelled.  
  
"You're going back Lily. That is the best place for you right now. Dumbledore was kind enough to give you a 2-week leave. Now you have to go back to school," I reasoned.  
  
"I'm not ready to go back. I can't dad. Everyone will be coming up to me and telling me how sorry they are for me. I don't want their pity. I want to stay here," Lily argued.  
  
"Sirius wouldn't let you stay if it had been me instead of him. He would've wanted you to get back to your normal life as soon as possible. That means school Lily," I argued back.  
  
Lily looked at me for a minute, then pulled me into a hug. "Dad, why couldn't this have happened to someone else? Daddy didn't deserve that. I want him back. I want him back so much..." Lily continued to cry.  
  
"I know how you feel sweetheart. We're going to have to get through this one day at a time. As I said, picking up where we left off is what Sirius would want us to do," I said stroking her back.  
  
"All right. I love you Dad. Now that Daddy's gone, you aren't allowed to leave me. Okay?" Lily asked looking up at me.  
  
I looked at her in surprise. She was right. I needed to be there for James and Lily. That was when I realized I couldn't just kill myself to be with Sirius. I had to live for my children. "Of course," I whispered.  
  
Lily smiled and ran up the stairs to her room and put on her music. I recognized it as Good Charlotte. For about a half an hour I just sat there listening to it from the couch. I heard one particular line and broke down crying again. "/I still miss you. I miss you. Hey dad/."  
  
"Stupid disease! Stupid Sirius not telling me! Stupid fucking me for not figuring it out!"  
  
--  
  
A/N: Sorry! I don't like the idea of Sirius dying, but I felt I had to write this chapter. Sorry again. A reviewer pointed out that this story won't be the same without Sirius, and I do believe they're right, but...there are some more things I want to happen before it just ends. For instance, next chapter I've got something actually planned. Oooo. Scary. Anyway, I'll stop before you chuck stuff at your computers for me rambling /and/ killing Sirius.  
  
What did you think? Let me know! REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Now my lawyer can get off my back.  
  
Authors Note: Hello! Quite sadly, I'm back again. This fic shouldn't drag on too much longer unless you actually want it to...  
  
Moving on, this chapter contains what I wanted to happen. A new surprise. So technically, I could continue on even longer than I intend to. (I've got about 2 more chapters planned.) Of course, I'll still write more I just won't post the other junk if you don't want it.  
  
I think that's about it and I'll stop before I live up to my title "The Rambler" so kindly bestowed upon my by Siris-my-baby. Wait. I already did, didn't I?  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Siris-my-baby- Lol. You actually made me laugh that time! Don't worry, as I write this, I'm working on another Harry/Sirius story where they /both/ live. Once again...sorry. By the way...the piano you dropped on me is out of tune. Do you still want me to play Mary Had A Little Lamb for you?  
  
Crimsonfire1- Sigh. Sorry. Thanks for liking it though! Harry sang the song "Amazed" by Lonestar. Everything in this fic is in Harry's perspective.  
  
Hopelessromantic2006- I miss Siri too! So thus...my next story will feature him /not/ dying. Poor family...Thanks!  
  
Reaka- You of all people should know its not over. I only told you what I planned to do over the phone. Oh wait, you have no short term memory so never mind. And yes, that was a cliché. I'm glad your enjoying this though! Thanks1  
  
Dm/hp slash lover- Aww...It made you cry? Yay! And yes, Good Charlotte does rock! Thank you!  
  
Lady Laffs-a-lot- I feel bad for them too...Anyhow, thank you!  
  
Eric2- Thank you so much for your review! You just boosted my confidence/ego! And as far as experience goes...I'd have to say my dad. Thanks again!  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man- I like your idea, but that simply means the story must go on even longer...Thanks!  
  
EnglishMuffin2- Thanks for reviewing, even it if was to tell me I was wrong (and I admit, I was.)  
  
Elenastar- Yeah. I sent what I had say to that in an email. I still hate it when someone just flames a story. Please...just don't read the story. I'm writing this for the ones who like it.  
  
Elizabeth Turner- Uh... Actually I wasn't conforming...I was doing what I thought I had to for the story. I'm sorry. I promise...next time no one dies. Sirius won't die next time! Thanks for the review!  
  
JettaSnape- Really? Occasus is your flatmate? That's awesome! I love all of her fics! She's a really talented writer. I'm glad you like it even though its sad. You wouldn't believe how many times I've been flamed for having Sirius die...Anyway, I was hoping to pair Harry with an OC later...that is if I continue. Nah. I'll just end this today...Thanks!  
  
Xbrinax- I know! Isn't is sad when something like that happens to characters? I cried too, but it had to be done...Anyway! I /love/ your story. It is so good! Did you know I've had it on my mind for a while now? Your story has such a great plot and some awesome potential at this point! So you like James and Lily? Cool! I like Good Charlotte, so...thus Lily does too! I really think that song fit for what she was going through, don't you? I'm so glad I'm on someone's author alert and favorites! That is so cool! Don't worry about rambling.../ever/. I do it enough, and my nick name is "The Rambler". Lol. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Tigris- I'm sorry I made you so sad! I'm glad you reviewed though...you liked it right? Thanks!  
  
Thanks to all of those also who reviewed for the deleted scenes! --  
  
Changes Part 12  
  
"I love you Harry," He whispered as he caressed my face. Even in my dreams tears fall from my eyes. I always know that when I wake up, my Sirius won't be there to kiss away my tears. I wanted to be strong for Lily and James, but some days I just missed Sirius so much I couldn't help but cry. Though I wouldn't have admitted it at the time, I cried myself to sleep every night. Every morning I'd wake up and puke my guts out.  
  
"This is ridiculous. I miss him so much I'm making myself anorexic," I muttered.  
  
I wasn't worried. I knew I'd get over it eventually. Then is kept happening and I just made excuses. Finally I couldn't avoid a visit to the doctors. Okay, more like Lily caught me throwing up and told me if I didn't go she'd give her "home video" of Sirius and I to a porn company and let them do with it what they will.  
  
So I found myself getting a check up in St. Mungo's. After waiting for my turn for half an hour, I told the healer my symptoms and ten minutes later I was literally running out of the place. My mind was off on a circular pattern. Tears were running doen my face.  
  
'I'm...pregnant?'  
  
--  
  
When I got home, the first thing I did was pour myself a strong alcoholic drink, but before the glass touched my lips I set it back down with a sigh.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
I nearly jumped out of the chair I was sitting in. "Yes. Lily. What?" I asked.  
  
"How'd it go? You okay?" She prompted.  
  
"Fine. I'm fine," I said. It wasn't a total lie. Physically, everything /was/ fine. Emotionally...well I was just thankful she wasn't being specific.  
  
"Right. Then explain why you plan to drink yourself into a stupor," She replied seeing my drink.  
  
I glanced at it and sighed. 'Damn she's perceptive.' "I can't drink myself into a stupor," I muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I can't drink myself into a stupor, okay?!" I yelled, ten immediately covered my face with my hands.  
  
Lily placed a comforting hand of my shoulder. "Care to enlighten me?" She asked gently.  
  
"You're father was a funny man Lily," I said.  
  
"What?" She asked again.  
  
I continued rather than answer. "Ever the marauder...always joking, always playing pranks..."  
  
"Dad, you've lost me."  
  
"Sirius..." I whispered heavenward. "This is just a joke right? Just a big...joke? How am I supposed to...No this is just a dream. When I wake up you'll be right there next to me with that big stupid grin. I won't be raising James and Lily alone. I won't be...pregnant again without you. Just...just a dream."  
  
Lily's eyes widened. Comprehension had dawned. "You're pregnant dad? That's wonderful! When are you due?"  
  
"Six months from now. August," I answered bleakly.  
  
"You won't be alone. I promise," Lily said with her first genuine smile since Sirius's death.  
  
That couldn't fail to make my world a little brighter. "Thank you Lily. Thank you."  
  
--  
  
A/N: Yeah....a little short, but leave me alone. You're getting more, and today. This is almost over. One more actual chapter and the epilogue. They're both short, but hey, if you put all three of these together I imagine it would make one good size chapter. Anyway, the next chapter jumps. It's something like sixteen years later. That is only included just because I felt like it. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading!  
  
REVIEW! 


	12. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you haven't noticed, Jk never made Sirius and Harry together. Why? They should have been! Ahem...back to the point. Don't sue me. You won't get anything.  
  
Authors Note: Hey look, I'm updating! (Happy yet Jen?) Anyway, if you didn't read the A/N at the bottom of the last chapter, this is a major skip forward. 16 years later. This is just so you can see what Harry's twin boys that he was pregnant with turned out.  
  
Note that Remus and Sirius are the twins. &....& = the home video they watch. I think that's it. Yeah. I'm done now. Here you go! Read and Review!  
  
Changes Part 13  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"What did you do?" I asked with a sigh.  
  
"Nothing," One of the two answered.  
  
"Nothing at all," The other said.  
  
"Unless you count us breaking your broom as something."  
  
"You did what?!" I yelled and both boys cringed.  
  
"Well...it is called the 'Firebolt' isn't it?" the first one said carefully.  
  
"And we...well we found out it doesn't stand up to fire and lightning very well," the second one finished.  
  
"W...Why? What did the broom do you?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing in particular. We were just curious," the boy said.  
  
"Sirius! Don't you ever use the brain that God gave you? And Remus...I expected more of you!" I yelled.  
  
"Uh...Dad? You do realize Sirius and I are in fact the same age?" Remus asked.  
  
I placed my hand on Remus's shoulder. "Mentally, I'd say your brother is about 3." Remus laughed and Sirius scoffed. "Don't worry Siri. You're father, sexy man that he was, only had the mental age of 4 or 5," I laughed.  
  
"I remember the way he looked just after he..." I said.  
  
"No! We don't want to know!" Remus pleaded while Sirius covered his ears.  
  
"Put James to sleep," I finished. Both boys sighed in relief.  
  
"What did you think I was going to say?" I inquired.  
  
"That he was a child molester," Sirius responded playfully.  
  
"He was not!" I argued in the same playful manner.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. Sure. That's why he did you when you were 12," Sirius responded.  
  
"He didn't! I only –met- him when I turned 13," I said.  
  
"Met him for secret rendezvous by the lake," Sirius said.  
  
"No! Nothing happened between us until I was 28!" I said.  
  
"28 minutes before you turned 12," Sirius added.  
  
"Sirius!" I yelled. "You're father was 20 years older than me, but I was of age!"  
  
"Sure you were," Sirius said laughing.  
  
"You'd be surprised at how alike you and your father are," I said with a sigh.  
  
"I suppose naming me after him would be an indication of that?" Sirius said.  
  
"Shut up. Here, I'll show you," I said walking over to the movie cabinet and pulling out a home video. Sirius and Remus applauded me. Those movies were all in the 'off limits' category. I took a deep breath and put it in the VCR.  
  
& An image of a younger me filled the screen.  
  
"Would you quit playing with that Sirius? We've had it for a month now. Get a new toy," Me on screen said.  
  
"But you're so cure on camera," A male voice, obviously Sirius, answered.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
"What's you motive?" I clarified.  
  
"Why would I have a motive?" Sirius answered.  
  
"Sirius! Quit avoiding the question!" I said.  
  
"Damn. Fine, you're on to me. I was hoping to get you a job as a model," Sirius replied.  
  
Screen me looked shocked and at a loss for words. "Why?"  
  
"Harry, face it. You're sexy. That's all there is to it," Sirius said.  
  
"No I'm not. I gave birth 3 weeks ago. I look like shit. Now give me the damn camera," I ordered.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said as he had the camera wrestled away from him. A second later a smiling man with long black hair and piercing blue eyes appeared on screen. It was my beautiful Sirius. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now we're focusing on the sexiest man on earth...me!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"So modest," I said. "But so true."  
  
"You'd know!" Sirius replied cheerfully. "Lets go film our beautiful girl again!"  
  
"Again? Sirius, she's going to kill us as soon as she figures out how for this," I said.  
  
"Fine. I can come up with something more fun to do," Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius...no! You're gonna break the camera!" I said as Sirius came closer and took the camera from me. The camera was being pointed at the floor. &  
  
"Hey! We still have the same carpet!" Sirius observed. Remus and I laughed at him.  
  
& Sirius dropped the camera and we were all looking at Sirius and my feet. Soon after we could see Siriu and my faces as Sirius pinned me to the floor.  
  
"Sirius, I love you, but eventually some poor innocent child is going to get a hold of this tape. Turn off the camera," I said.  
  
Sirius didn't respond right away, but instead kissed me. "The camera doesn't matter love. This is about us."  
  
I didn't have the will to fight him anymore. I gave in and wrapped my arms around Sirius and kissed him back. &  
  
"And thus concludes the viewing of your father in action," I said turning off the TV.  
  
"Yeah, Siri is our dad reincarnated," Remus said..  
  
"Hey! I'm not a child molester!" Sirius said.  
  
"Other than that part I mean," Remus amended.  
  
"Yeah. Other than that, I can tell he was a great guy. Too bad he's not still around He could even make dad shut up," Sirius said.  
  
"Number one, he wasn't a child molester. Two...aren't I supposed to be angry at you for something?" I asked.  
  
"No...not at all," Remus said quickly.  
  
"In fact, you were about to give us some money," Sirius added. Remus elbowed him.  
  
"Don't push your luck Sirius," I said. "I'm going upstairs. Don't turn that video back on. It's not in your best interests."  
  
No sooner had I gotten up the stairs, I heard screams from my twinst.  
  
"I thought I told you not to turn that on!" I yelled.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Well, all that's left is the epilogue. Very short it is mind you. But I hope you've enjoyed this. Anyhow, REVIEW! 


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not owned by me. Sigh. God doesn't love me enough to give me ownership.  
  
**Authors Note:** Here it is! The final bit of Changes! The Epilogue! I certainly hope you've enjoyed reading this. I've enjoyed writing it. Yes, the ending isn't that great but...yeah. Read and Review!  
  
**Changes- Epilogue  
**  
Here it is. The end of my tale to you. I died not to long ago. Bits and pieces of my life came to me and I shared them with you. Death isn't anything like I imagined it to be. There wasn't a tunnel or a bright light. It was more like I fell asleep in one world and woke up in another. This new one is undeniably better. There is no pain. No hate. No fame. Only love. With me always are my mother and father and Sirius. There are others, but these are the ones that matter to me.  
  
"Took you long enough, love," Sirius whispers to me as I cuddle further into his arms.  
  
"I know. I didn't plan to be 94 before dying. I'm sure our kids were amazed," I reply.  
  
"I love you Harry. Do you wanna...?" Sirius asks suggestively.  
  
"Is that even possible?" I ask with wide eyes.  
  
"This _is_ heaven," He says.  
  
"Indeed it is."  
  
THE END  
  
**A/N:** All in all I hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks for all the support! I'll miss you all! Until the next story (Which conveniently I'm updating tomorrow- it's called "A New Life") Bye Bye!  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
